The House Competition, A Series of Oneshots
by Presgamer1
Summary: A collection of oneshots created for The House Competition
1. Chapter 1

Competition/Challenge: The House Competition

House: Hufflepuff

Type of Prompt: Drabble

Prompt Chosen: [Color]Green

Title: Green Through The Years

Words: 428

* * *

Emerald green eyes flashed open in the dark. The more Harry thought about it, the more he realized something. Just about everything in his life revolved around one thing. Green. Everyone told him he had his mother's eyes, his second most definable trait after his damned scar. Emerald was a shade of green, was it not?

Then there was the curse that had changed his life when he was merely a year old. _Avada Kedavra_. The killing curse. Most notable for snuffing the life out of anyone and everyone it touched, except him. The easiest way to avoid dying by it? To avoid it, when you see its sickly green light, jump, duck, or dive.

After his parents had died he had been sent to his damn relatives house at 4 Privet Drive. There, he would be beaten until all he could do was drag himself to his cupboard. School was no better as Dudley and his friends would constantly punch, kick, and throw him around. It was rare, but some days they would leave him alone to lounge in the lush, green grass.

In his second year, there he was, fighting a 60 foot basilisk! Yet, for a split second, the only thing he noticed were its beautiful, dark green scales. He would later realize that those beautiful scales could create great armor, something that protected him from stray curses to this day.

Queue third year, he finally saw the _Avada Kedavra_ and remembered it. He remembered seeing Voldemort strike down his mother with that sickly green curse before advancing onto him.

Fourth year, he swam through the lake with its water tinted green and the dark green seaweed he had navigated through. He tried to rescue both his friends, but the merpeople stopped him. However, he ended up rescuing both Ron and Gabi, something which earned him a kiss on the cheek from a certain French Champion.

Skip 5th year and enter 6th, Harry and Dumbledore were in the cave, pulling out a Slytherin green locket with a large "S" on it. However, it ended up being a fake, and they had to battle an army of inferi to escape. Of course, it would all be for naught because when Dumbledore finally arrived back at school, Snape struck him down with that sickly green _killing curse_.

So here Harry was, on a horcrux hunt. Ron had just abandoned both him and Hermione all because of that cursed locket giving him a green attitude. Harry laughed bitterly. There was way too much green. Wasn't Fate a bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

House: Hufflepuff

Type of Prompt: Short

Prompt Chosen: Non-Canon Romantic Pairing(Haphne)

Title: Prefect Duties

Words: 1,095

* * *

Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass, boyfriend and girlfriend, both 6th year Slytherins and Prefects walked down the 3rd floor corridor. The same one that had hosted a Cerberus and a Philosopher's Stone 4 years ago. Harry and Daphne had found Voldemort in the corridor, and with the help of Professors Snape and Flitwick, had been able to redirect a killing curse heading to Harry right back to Voldemort. Harry would later learn that, because Voldemort had been killed by his own killing curse, it bypassed the horcruxes and counted as suicide, effectively ending Voldemort for good.

The story was somehow leaked, and Dumbledore was fired for hiring a professor possessed by Voldemort. McGonagall had taken over as headmistress and Flitwick became her deputy. Snape, Flitwick, Harry, and Daphne had all been awarded Order of Merlins 1st Class for their defeat of Voldemort and had become celebrities, not that Harry wasn't already one.

Both came from rich pureblood families, apparently Lily Evans was the heiress of the Silver family but her parents had died and the Evans had adopted her. Who would've thought?

The Silver Couple, as they had been dubbed, continued down the corridor checking the occasional broom closet for couple's snogging.

"Daph?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry?"

"What do you think you'll do when we get out of here?"

"I don't know honestly, I suppose I'll take over the family business or become a potions mistress. What about you?"

"Originally in my first few years, I wanted to be an auror, but now I think I'd want to teach, maybe take over Flitwick's job or D.A.D.A."

"Yes, that'd be interesting, especially now that the curse is gone."

"Let's head to bed Daph, our patrol's basically up."

"Sounds good."

* * *

 _Later in their 6th year_

Harry and Daphne were resting in a bed provided by the room of requirements. They had only snogged, not taking things too far, snogging with a bit of groping, that is.

"Daph," Harry murmured.

Her response was to snuggle deeper into Harry's warm body.

"Daph, as much as I love doing this, we do have our prefect duties to get to."

She still didn't say anything.

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you." Harry cautioned before getting out of bed. Daphne was about to comment about a lack of pillow when the comforter was suddenly pulled off of the bed.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Daphne shrieked in a combination of rage and shock.

"Yes, dear?" Harry replied in a faux innocent tone.

"If you EVER do that again, I will hex you 6 different ways, string you by your toenails, and dangle you from the astronomy tower." Daphne seethed.

Harry gulped audibly, his face draining of color.

"Of course. How about we get you some new jewelry during the next Hogsmeade trip?" Harry offered.

"And a new dress, I think!" Daphne responded sweetly.

"Absolutely!"

* * *

 _Hogwarts Express, Going to Hogwarts, 7th Year_

"Hello, Head Boy," Daphne quipped.

"Hello, Head Girl," Harry replied jovially.

"You know, Head boys and girls get their own rooms, separate from the dorms, we'd be able to sleep together. As well as other things..." Daphne said slyly, a smirk adorning her face.

Harry blushed bright red in response, before a similar smirk grew on his face,

"We could, or I could just stay in the Slytherin dorms. We are 7th years after all, we now get our own dorms."

Daphne pouted,

"You wouldn't really do that to me would you?" Her lower lip started to tremble as Harry stared into her sapphire blue eyes.

"Fine! Fine, just stop, please!" Harry exclaimed, no longer able to take it.

"Yay!" Daphne squealed.

"Come on, we need to go to the prefect meeting." Harry said, putting his arm around Daphne's waist.

"Of course, let's get going." She agreed, resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

 _Sometime in April_

"Have I ever mentioned how much I bloody hate studying?" Daphne grumbled.

"And I repeat, if you would just let me cast that spell I found in the chamber you would have an eidetic memory." Harry sighed.

"But that's basically cheating!" The blond moaned.

"Daphne, if that was cheating, then being a level 5 Occlumens or higher would be cheating, and you're already a level 4. After all, a level 5 Occlumens effectively gets an eidetic memory. Besides, since when have you ever cared about the rules? I think I can easily count over 15 times you dragged me into a broom cupboard for a snog."

"Fine, but it better work!" Daphne acquiesced. The truth was she hated studying, but her inner Hufflepuff just didn't agree with having an extreme advantage over everyone else.

Harry started to swirl his wand around Daphne's head and started chanting " _memoria perfectus, memoria perfectus, memoria perfectus!_ "

"Well?" Harry asked eagerly.

"This is… this is amazing! I can remember everything!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Yes, now you might want to spend the rest of the night working on your mind palace in your occlumency shields to help sort all the information." Harry instructed.

"I will. Thanks!" Daphne then proceeded to drag Harry into a cupboard for a nice long snog.

* * *

 _Post N.E.W.T.s_

"Well… how did you do?" Harry asked, trying to peak over his fiancee's shoulder to get a view at her N.E.W.T. scores.

"I… I… I can't believe this!" Daphne cried.

"What's wrong? Did you not do well?" Harry inquired.

"No, the bloody opposite! All O's! Harry, O's in Runes, Potions, Herbology, Charms, .A., Transfiguration, Arithmancy, and Care!"

"That's excellent!"

"Yes, yes. Now, how did you do?" Daphne questioned, having gotten over her momentary shock.

"Same as you but with an E.E. in Arithmancy," Harry grinned.

"That's brilliant!"

"Yes it is. Have you decided what you're going to do now that we graduate in… 3 weeks?" Harry wondered after doing the mental math.

"Yes, Professor Snape has offered me an apprenticeship, I'll work as an assistant teacher/apprentice while you do the same for Flitwick like you planned. This way we'll be able to get a marriage suite and stay together." Daphne replied.

"Really? Snape's pretty young, why would he want you to take over?"

"He prefers independent work such as research, apparently Dumbledore basically trapped him here since he was his ticket out of Azkaban. Professor Snape plans on doing independent research and selling potions for money." Daphne explained.

"Ah, makes sense. And no offense to him, but I do hope you're a better teacher than him, his methods were a bit… unorthodox."

"True, but it worked."

"Touché."


	3. Chapter 3

House: Hufflepuff

Type of Prompt: Themed

Prompt Chosen: "Well, I had this plan..."

Title: Crumple Horned Snorkacks and Azkaban, The Perfect Combo!

Words: 2115

* * *

"For the murder of Cedric Diggory, Lucius Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe Sr., we sentence Harry James Potter to Azkaban for life!" Cornelius Fudge announced to the packed courtrooms.

Harry had tried to explain his side, how Voldemort had been in a ritual that granted him a new body. How Malfoy and Crabbe had been there helping him. How Pettigrew had killed Cedric. How he, Harry, had tried to fight back, ending up with two well-placed cutting curses to the necks of Malfoy and Crabbe Sr. But no one listened, just like usual. That was how Harry Potter found himself in a cell in Azkaban in between Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, across from Rabastan Lestrange.

"Ooh look, it's ickle Potter!" Bellatrix cooed mockingly.

"Should I know you?" Harry asked, a single eyebrow lifted. Normally he would have been incredibly scared to be, not only in Azkaban, but near Dementors, but he had mastered his Animagus form with the help of Sirius, the one person that believed him, so he wasn't much affected. Sirius had also taken to teaching him Occlumency, something that helped him mask his emotions.

"You don't know me?" Bellatrix asked in shock.

"No, I do, trust me I know all about you, cousin," Harry smirked.

"Cousin?" Rabastan asked in confusion.

"Why of course. My grandmother, Dorea Potter née Black, was Bellatrix's aunt."

"I remember Aunt Dorea," Bellatrix said wistfully, "she was a much better aunt than Aunt Walburga." Here, Bellatrix sneered.

"How are all of you so… normal?" Harry asked, suddenly remembering that they should be affected by Dementors.

"The dementors remember their true lord, but on the rare occasion they do arrive we just slip into our animagus forms." Rodolphus finally spoke up, his voice laced with pride.

"So your animagi as well?" Harry asked curiously.

"Of course, we were the Dark Lord's most trusted lieutenants after all." Bellatrix cackled.

Suddenly, a black panther had replaced Bellatrix, while Rabastan became a king cobra. Rudolphus had transformed into a gray wolf. "You said as well, what's your animagus form?" Rabastan asked, ignoring the fact that a mere fifteen-year-old had an animagus form. Suddenly, Harry was replaced with a green and yellow reptile, standing on two legs with a tail about 5 feet long trailing behind him. He stood about 7 feet tall and with two arms/wings and piercing green eyes.

"You're a wyvern." Rudolphus breathed.

"Yup, pretty useful animagus form," Harry replied, leaning back in his cell.

"Can you breathe fire?" Bellatrix asked curiously.

"Fiendfyre," Harry nodded, "and lightning."

"Brilliant!" Rabastan exclaimed.

* * *

One month had passed, and much to the confusion of the guards and the amusement of the prisoners both Harry's attitude and body had not changed. He looked well fed and either happy or bored, not skinny and depressed. Weren't house elves just wonderful? Of course, the guards were then imperioused by Dobby to leave the prisoners alone so they no longer checked on them.

Harry had, much to his surprise, become friendly with the Lestranges, Antonin Dolohov, and Augustus Rookwood. Rabastan and Bellatrix seemed to be kids at heart while Augustus and Rudolphus provided intelligent conversation. That was another thing that Harry liked. He no longer had to hide his intelligence and proved this with his incredible knowledge on spells of all seven years. Antonin was probably Harry's favorite person to converse with, he taught Harry proper dueling etiquette as well as tips on how to both fight and duel. Dolohov was known for being a fierce duelist who tended to prefer cutting curses.

Augustus, Bellatrix, and Antonin also taught Harry the dark arts. Harry had professed his hidden interest but stated that he didn't want to delve too deep so that he wouldn't get caught by the haze. The haze came to people that delved too deeply into the dark arts. It caused them to do different things, from going on mass murdering sprees to killing themselves. There were only 4 known people in the past century and a half who had beaten the haze and two of them were blacks. These people were; Bellatrix Lestrange, Cassiopeia Black, Gellert Grindelwald and Tom Riddle, AKA Voldemort.

"Now, Harry, this is my own personal creation. It's an edited version of the dark cutting spell, messorius. This spell will not only act like a cutting curse it will severe bleeding and organ damage. The spell is, _sever condistci_." Antonin instructed, "The most important part is that you imagine the organs being damaged and the bleeding. If you don't it will just act like a regular cutting curse."

Harry nodded in understanding, cursing, not for the first, his lack of a wand. It'd at least be nice if I could see something, even if it's just a little bit of light. Harry thought grimly to himself. Suddenly there was a light.

"What's that?" Augustus asked.

"It's Harry's hand!" Rabastan exclaimed gleefully.

"Since when can you do wandless magic?" Augustus questioned.

"Dunno," Harry replied.

"I wonder… if I can do wandless magic does that mean I can conjure a more comfortable bed?" Harry thought out loud.

"Why on earth would you do that? You could break out!" Bellatrix pointed out.

"Yes, but then I'd be a wanted wizard on the run. If I could conjure stuff I'd be able to make Azkaban more homely." The green-eyed wizard responded.

"I never thought of it that way..." Rudolphus responded.

"I wonder if I can convince Sirius to buy me things and bring them here. If not him then definitely Luna. But to do that I'd need an owl. Hey Bella! How do I conjure an owl and parchment?" Harry called.

This was how the dementors came floating in, finding Bellatrix Lestrange teaching Harry Potter advanced conjuration. When Harry felt the telltale cold of the dementors he quickly transformed into his wyvern form and burned them all down with fiendfyre. Safe to say, the prisoners were eternally grateful to Harry for that.

* * *

"Well aren't you a beauty," Luna said, looking up from her breakfast, to the midnight black regal owl that held a piece of parchment in its talons.

 _Dear Luna,_

 _I have unfortunately landed myself in Azkaban. Since all people are sadists at heart they have the rules of the prison carved into the wall of each cell. Upon reading the rules I have discovered that visitors are welcome and that there are no rules against gifts, as long as they aren't wands and can't help the prisoners escape the island. I would be most pleased if you would visit with some gifts. Preferably, two bottles of firewhiskey, some playing cards, both wizard and muggle and maybe some parchment and quills?_

 _Best Wishes,_

 _Harry J. Potter_

Luna smiled, she had always wanted to meet the dementors, but her daddy had always said no, paling a bit when they were mentioned. She had no idea why but now she had the perfect excuse! A trip to Diagon Alley was in order!

"Luna! How are you?" Harry smiled benevolently.

* * *

"I'm good, how are you, Harry Potter?" Luna answered.

"Better now that the Dementors have stopped coming. Apparently, fiendfyre scares them. Who would've thought?" He replied.

"Oh, I had the most wonderful conversation with one on my way here. Apparently, they're very bored at the prison, so they just join the war for entertainment."

"You know, I never thought of it like that. It does make sense though. Anyways, did you bring the items I asked for? I asked Dobby but he told me he could only bring food for me. Something about Dumbledore's orders."

"Oh, that's a shame. I always thought that the Headmaster's head was filled with wrackspurts," Luna answered dreamily, "But yes, I do have the items you requested."

She then proceeded to hand Harry two bottles of firewhiskey, some butterbeer, a bunch of parchment and quills, as well as his requested playing cards.

"Thanks, Luna! You're the best." Harry exclaimed, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"C'mon guys I've got firewhiskey and cards!" Harry shouted as he left his cell, which was unlocked. Apparently, the Aurors depended on the Dementors to take care of the prisoners and just used a simple lock which could be undone with an _alohomora_.

"Gimme that," Rabastan said, reaching for the firewhiskey.

"Alright then, who wants to play some exploding snap?" Harry asked, and thus a poker tournament and an exploding snap tournament was born.

* * *

Dolohov, Travers, Mulciber, and Rudolphus laid passed out, drunk on the floor. Bellatrix and Augustus were both swaying on their feet singing an awful rendition of "It's a Small World" while Harry was grinning like a loon. It was hard to tell how drunk Luna was because she smiled her same dreamy smile and Rabastan was going around tap dancing. \

Who knew Death Eaters were such lightweights?

* * *

"... so seeing as how the food here is atrocious and the Aurors put you in Azkaban, Harry, clearly the Rotfang Conspiracy has to be real!" Luna ranted.

"Little Moon does make a good point." Bella cut in, using the nickname she had made for Luna.

"Yes, but we controlled nearly all the ministry officials the last war, so how can the conspiracy have any base?" Augustus asked.

"Oh, my," Luna gasped, "It's worse than I thought, clearly they've started infiltrating possible competitors. You have to fix this quickly Harry!"

"Kind of hard to do that when I live in prison." Harry deadpanned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a way out once those wrackspurts leave your head," Luna replied, patting Harry's arm.

"I suppose… Anyways, does anyone know of a material resistant to ever-burning fire?" Harry asked as an idea popped into his head.

"Obsidian is your best bet," Augustus responded.

"Hmm… I see, Luna, can you pick up about 500 square meters of obsidian the next time you come?" Harry questioned.

"Sure."

"Brilliant!"

* * *

Harry stood above a large pit that he had carved out from some unused cells. It was about 10 meters wide and 50 meters long.

" _Ignem Aeternum_!" Harry chanted, leaving a pit full of everlasting flames in the pit. He then proceeded to levitate the obsidian and, using permanent sticking charms, had it hover right above the flames. " _Aguamenti Maximus_!"

The pit filled with water, which, when touched, felt hot, but not scalding.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, a hot tub!" Harry said with an exaggerated bow. He then grabbed some charmed taps and drains that Luna had gotten him and attached them to one side of the hot tub, before adding stalls, effectively making a shower area.

"Me first!" Bella squealed, pushing people out of the way to get to the showers. Clearly, it had been a long time since she had showered as her shower took over an hour. Thank Merlin for charmed hot water.

"You know, there was recently a sighting of a crumple horned snorkack in Sweden," Luna said, as she floated on her back in the large hot tub.

"Oh?" Harry asked, interested, it was hard not to be when you lived on a bloody island after all.

"Mmhmm, Daddy and I are going to go there this summer, hopefully, I can bring some of you. I've always wanted to bring friends on our trips." Luna said wistfully.

"We'll see Luna, we'll see." Rabastan sighed.

* * *

"Remind me again, why are we in Finland of all places?!" Bella asked tiredly.

"Well, I had this plan..." Harry started, only to be cut off.

"Yes and we can all see how well that ended. Why on earth would you try to make an international portkey on your first attempt?!" Antonin asked exasperatedly.

"I just wanted to help Luna find the crumple horned snorkack." Harry moaned.

"So do we but landing us in Finland, where we don't even speak the language does us no good!" Rabastan sighed.

"Umm… guys. Guys, GUYS!" Rudolphus yelled, finally attracting their attention.

"Yes?" Augustus, the last of their group, asked.

"I think I found a crumple horned snorkack," Rudolphus said pointing to a purple creature. And indeed he had, the snorkack was about 6 feet long a bit scaly. It was purple with a single large hump in the middle of its back. It stood about 3 feet tall with a unicorn-like horn that protruded from its head.

" _Incarcerous_!" Harry chanted quickly, binding the creature. "Perfect, now I have a birthday gift for Luna! Beat that!" He then proceeded to, maturely, stick out his tongue.

"That's not fair I saw it first!" Rudolphus whined.

"Yeah, but I caught it!" Harry argued back.

This was how Luna and her father found them 2 days later, all arguing over who would give the snorkack to Luna.


End file.
